


With A Strawberry On Top

by DragonGirl1112 (SummoningDragon)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningDragon/pseuds/DragonGirl1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Uryu are set up by the girls and a training session turns into much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Strawberry On Top

The Strawberry on top

Orihime sniggered, a dog had just fetched a stick-the plan was set. "Tatsuki, you ready for this?"She asked.

"Anything to get Strawberry and 4-eyes together." Tatsuki smiled while pulling a note from her pocket.

Kurosaki, Uruhara's , 6

Orihime checked hers.

Ishida-Uruhara's shop-5.55

"Do you know where Ichigo's locker is?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki nodded. Orihime posted her note through the narrow slot. "Quick!" Tatsuki started. They ran of giggling to Ichigo's locker. Tatsuki posted the piece of paper. Orihime opened her own locker as Ichigo walked to his. "Morning." He forced a cold smile. He opened his locker- the girls sniggered- a post it note fluttered into his hand. He shoved it in his pocket and went to physics. Halfway through the lesson, he got bored and decided to read the cotton reel shaped white sticky note. "Training. Perfect."

Uryu found his sticky note immediately, a orange strawberry shaped one. "He wants me to beat him again?"

That night, Uryu was fixing a shirt, when he looked at his watch. "Time to go."

Ichigo looked at the kitchen clock. "I'm going out."

"Don't be late!" came Yuzu's chirpy voice.

Uryu waited in the storeroom, not aware that he was being watched. Orihime and Tatsuki had placed hidden cameras all around the room. The network had been connected to Orihime's T.V. "Watch and learn my friend, watch and learn." Ichigo entered the storeroom.

"Wanted to train? That's why you gave me the note."

"Don't you mean YOU wanted to train? I got a note as well." He picked up the strawberry note as Ichigo got out the cotton reel. "Someone set us up." Uryu picked up and stroked her. "Any minute now I expect someone to go 'I've been expecting you."

"So , we training or what?"

"Bring it on!" They started sparring. Suddenly, the lights went out. Ichigo slipped and fell over. Uryu accidentally fell on top of him, his glasses getting crushed in the process. "Get off of me Ishida!"

"I can't see! Wait till my eyes adjust!" Uryu felt something soft touch his lips. "What was that?"

"Something just touched my lips." Ichigo whispered. Uryu suddenly realised he had been close to kissing Ichigo. The close contact had been nice. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck. I can't get up!"

"Great. Perfect. I can't move either." Ichigo knew what had happened, and was already hooked. He started moving his hands up. "Ichigo?"

"I'm trying to make your shape out." Orihime laughed.

"He's such a liar." Ichigo reached Uryu's chin. Before he could defend himself, Ichigo pulled his face down. The impact of the kiss sent shivers and vibrations down Uryu's body.

"Oh. My. God." Orihime squealed.

"W.T.F." Tatsuki said as her mum walked in.

"What are you watching?"

"Live reality T.V. It took ages to hide all those cameras!"

"And the whole sticky note idea worked rather well."

"So now Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida can be together!" Orihime giggled mischievously. Ichigo grabbed his tie. "I thought you couldn't see!"

"Well, my pants are on fire. Happy?" Uryu kissed him. "I thought YOU couldn't see."

"Those were reading glasses. To make me look intelligent." Ichigo caressed his face.

"You're intelligent enough already. And your eyes are so much more beautiful without the glass." Orihime, Tatsuki and Tatsuki's mum all sighed. "AWWWW!"

"We'll have to thank the giggle twins later."

"Damn! Busted!"Tatsuki laughed.

"Ichigo..." Uryu ran a finger down his torso. The buttons on his shirt come off one by one. "I've always hated buttons." Ichigo gasped as Uryu's cold hand touched his chest.

"Uryu, go for it, I'll pay you back after."

"I like this new form of training." Uryu started kissing and biting his neck. The boy liked his torso, going lower with each lick. "Uryu... lower, go lower..."

"Girls, I think we should turn it off..." Orihime and Tatsuki's eyes were stuck to the screen. Uryu reached his trousers. Ichigo already had an erection, and Uryu ripped open the zip hungrily. "Uryu...Oh, Uryu, harder, please harder, faster!" Uryu's mouth devoured Ichigo's pride.

"Since you beg so nicely..." Uryu obeyed his Strawberry. Ichigo started moaning his name, and pulled his fingers through Uryu's hair. He swapped their positions, so that Ichigo was on top. "Ha, I'm the Strawberry, I should be on top!" He started driving himself into Uryu, who was sweating at an unbelievable rate. "MORE ICHIGO, MORE!" Uryu suddenly went cross-eyed and started shaking. "ICHIGO!" He and Ichigo came at the same time. They lay back, panting harshly. Tatsuki's mum laughed. "You girls didn't know what you were getting yourself into, did you." Orihime and Tatsuki stared at the screen, traumatised. "I hope you girls have learnt a lesson tonight..."

"We have."

"What have you learnt?"

"Ichigo and Uryu making out is HOT!" Tatsuki nodded in agreement overenthusiastically.

Uruhara walked in at 8 in the morning."Chappy bunny, Chappy bu..." He stopped and giggled girlishly. "Rukia is not going to like this. There gonna get into trouble!" He sang the last word. "Mustn't keep her waiting upstairs!" He ran upstairs, gave Rukia her Chappy, and legged it back downstairs. "What's going on down there? It has something to do with Ichigo, I'm sure."

Uruhara started singing. "Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" Ichigo opened one eye. He looked down to his bare Uryu asleep on his chest, and smiled. "Five more minutes."

"May I ask what happened to your clothes and why you are in my storeroom?" He smirked.

"No." Ichigo started. He sighed. "Orihime and Tatsuki set us up. We came here to train. The lights went out and, voila. As for what of my clothes, they are unwearable as Uryu obviously has a thing about buttons." Uryu groaned, whispered."There bloody annoying, buttons." and began to suck his thumb. Uruhara laughed, and sang, "I can never take you two seriously again." Ichigo threw a nearby soul pager at his head. Uruhara grabbed a Chappy bunny. "Chappy says that wasn't very nice."

"What's going o-." She stopped. "ICHIGO!"

"It was Orihime's fault." All three said in unison.

"Thank god for that evil little girl." Uryu smiled. Rukia pointed at Uruhara. "You, naughty corner, and wipe that paedophilic smirk off your face." Then to Uryu. "You, other corner, AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR CHRIST SAKES!" She finally turned to Ichigo. "And you!" She slapped him.

Urahara laughed. "Oh, Ruki, you got dumped because your boyfriend went gay. You got dumped for Quincy boy! Oh young love! What beautiful sorrow! What wonderful...HEY WADDA FUCK ARE YA MMMMMMMM!" Rukia had duct taped his mouth shut.

"Now, if you're holding Chappy, you can talk." Uruhara waved the one he had picked up earlier, and smiled. "Not you."

"Rukia, it was an accident. It shouldn't have happened." Uruhara and Uryu stared at him, Uryu in tears and Uruhara in disbelief. He ripped off the duct tape. "You seemed pleased with yourself this morning. Look at Uryu, Kurosaki. He loves you. You egged him on, me, Hime and Tatsuki had hidden cameras all over. You gave him permission. And now you're saying it was an accident? You bastard!" Uryu was sobbing quietly in the corner. Ichigo stared at him, and a wave of guilt fell over him. "You're right, Kisuke. And I like him back." He sat down next to Uryu. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that." He kissed Uryu's head, and turned to Rukia. "Sorry, but it can never work between you and me now. But I know someone who's loved you for years, and you never even noticed." Rukia scrunched her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Renji. Go find him. Go!" Rukia ran out. Uryu kissed Ichigo.

"I belong to you, Strawberry.

At school the next day, everyone knew what had happened. Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Hime."

"I didn't know you were so skilled in the fine arts, either of you!" They all grinned. Renji was overjoyed. Rukia was happy. Hime and Tats were extremely happy with themselves, Uruhara was as horny as ever, and Strawberry and Stitches were together. Pity, they didn't have a nickname for Uryu now. Four eyed sewing machine didn't suit the guy who had ditched his glasses.


End file.
